The present invention relates in general to methods for monitoring pupillary response and in particular to a method for self-detection of pupillary response.
Human beings may be exposed to organophosphates in a variety of ways. Organophosphates are found in xe2x80x9cnerve gasxe2x80x9d and some pesticides. Thus, humans may be exposed to organophosphates in a military situation, in a terrorist attack, in a laboratory or in an agricultural setting. To minimize harm from organophosphates, it is important to seek treatment as quickly as possible after exposure.
One of the first symptoms of exposure to organophosphates is miosis. Miosis is constriction of the pupil of the eye, or xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d pupil. Miosis may be temporary or long standing. After exposure to organophosphates, miosis begins within seconds and may last for hours, weeks or even months. Miosis results in dim vision, blurred vision, inadequacies of depth perception and diminished visual acuity. In the case of induced miosis, the affected pupil will not respond to consensual inputs.
There is a need for a method of quickly determining whether a human being may have been exposed to organophosphates. If it appears that an individual may have been exposed, then appropriate medical treatment can be pursued immediately.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of determining if a human may have been exposed to organophosphates. The method allows for self-detection. Thus, another person is not necessary to implement the method. The feature of self-detection is important because another individual is not always present in situations involving exposure to organophosphates. The method uses a small, portable ocular device about the size of a king-size pack of cigarettes. Therefore, the device may be easily carried to any location, however remote.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the following drawing.